Detective Comics 168
"The Man Behind the Red Hood!" is the title to the first story in issue #168 of the superhero comic book magazine ''Detective Comics'', published by DC Comics. The story was written by Bill Finger with artwork by Lew Schwartz and George Roussos. The second story in this volume is called "The Electric Thinking Cap!" and features TV investigative reporter Roy Raymond. It was penciled and inked by Dan Barry. This issue also includes a Robotman feature titled "The Return of the Iron Man!", illustrated by Frank Bolle, and a Pow-Wow Smith adventure by Bruno Premiani called "Ten Little Indians". This issue shipped with a February, 1951 cover date and carries a cover price of 10 cents per copy. Synopsis Appearances * Batman, Bruce Wayne * Robin, Dick Grayson * Commissioner Gordon * Red Hood, Joker * Red Hood, Earl Benson * Dean Chalmers * Jimmy Kale * Paul Wong * Gotham City :* Ace Chemical Processing Plant :* Gotham University :* Monarch Playing Card Company :* Wayne Manor ::* Batcave * Batcomputer * Batline * Utility belt * Batmobile "The Electric Thinking Cap!" * Writer - Unknown * Penciler - Dan Barry * Inker - Dan Barry * Editor - Jack Schiff * Roy Raymond * Karen Duncan * Metropolis "The Return of the Iron Man!" * Writer - Unknown * Penciler - Frank Bolle * Inker - Frank Bolle * Editor - Jack Schiff * Robotman, Robert Crane "Ten Little Indians" * Writer - Unknown * Penciler - Bruno Premiani * Inker - Bruno Premiani * Editor - Jack Schiff * Pow-Wow Smith * Elkhorn Notes & Trivia * "The Man Behind the Red Hood" is reprinted in Batman #213, [[Batman: From the 30s to the 70s, The Greatest Joker Stories Ever Told, Batman Archives, Volume 8, Secrets of the Batcave, [[Limited Collectors' Edition C-39|''Limited Collectors' Edition C-39]]'' and The Joker: A Celebration of 75 Years''. * The origin of the Joker is first revealed in this issue. Before the accident which turned him into a psychotic clown, the Joker was a small-time thief known as the Red Hood. An updated version of the Red Hood origin was provided in the 1988 Alan Moore one-shot special Batman: The Killing Joke. In recent years, former sidekick Jason Todd has retired his teen identity of Robin and adopted the guise of the Red Hood. * Batman appeared last in ''Batman'' #63. He appears next in the first story in ''Detective Comics'' #169. * The Joker appeared last in ''Batman'' #63. He appears next in ''Batman'' #66. * Robin appeared last in ''Star-Spangled Comics'' #113. He appears next in ''Star-Spangled Comics'' #114. * This issue includes a one-page "Peg" humor strip by Henry Boltinoff. * This issue includes a one-page public service announcement titled "The World of Adventure in Books". It is written by Jack Schiff and illustrated by Win Mortimer. The feature includes the characters of Green Arrow, Tomahawk and the Shining Knight. * This issue includes a one-page "Jerry the Jitterbug" humor strip by Henry Boltinoff. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * References Category:Detective Comics Vol 1 Category:1951/Comic issues